Currently, for preventing a user from utilizing a robot for automatic registration, login, and posting spam, many websites use a verification code technology. The verification code technology refers to that a string of randomly-generated numbers or symbols are used as verification code information and added into a generated picture, some interference pixels are added on the picture to prevent OCR, a user identifies the verification code information in the picture with naked eyes, and inputs the identified verification code information into a form to be submitted to the website for verification, and a certain function can be used only after the verification succeeds.
During implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the existing technology has the following problems:
When a string of randomly-generated numbers or symbols are used as verification code information, security verification can be easily cracked, resulting in low reliability.